


Commercial Enterprise

by Isis



Category: Allstate Insurance "Mayhem" Commercials, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Commercials, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Pastiche, do they even have insurance agencies on Atlantis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Dr Weir:What's with these ads running on the Atlantis closed-circuit?  Did you authorize this?JS





	Commercial Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



I’m a velociraptor. Well, not really, but that’s what you call the giant flying natives of this planet you’ve just “discovered.” I like it. Makes me feel powerful.

I’ve never seen a Puddle Jumper before. One came flying out of that huge ring in the jungle. It looks like the tasty armored beetles I usually eat. But bigger. Way bigger. If I swoop out of the sky and grab it, that’s breakfast, lunch, and dinner. For three days.

Oops.

Your cut-rate Jumper insurance isn’t paying for all that damage. So get Allstate, and be better protected from Mayhem, like me.


End file.
